Field
The present invention relates to a reflection structure included in a light guide body that guides a light beam incident from a light source and causes the light to exit from a light exit surface, a light guide body provided with the reflection structure, and a light emitting device and a game machine that are provided with the light guide body.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been well known a technique in which a light beam emitted from a light source is incident through a side surface of a light guide plate, and reflected by a reflection pattern (reflection structure) provided on a back surface side of the light guide plate, and caused to exit from a surface of the light guide plate.
For example, WO2001/050444 (published on Jul. 12, 2001) discloses a technique in which, as illustrated in FIG. 14, a triangular prism type reflection pattern 130 is arranged in an area having a shape corresponding to a predetermined character in a back surface 124 of a light guide plate 120, and a different character is displayed on a side of a surface 123 of the light guide plate 120 by alternately lighting a light source 100 and a light source 110.